


Best Pals

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Around 12 years after the events of Ultra Sun and Moon, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Lillie gaze at their daughter Rose as she slept. The couple decide to let Nebby bond with her later on. Just a simple one-shot of Sun and Lillie's family bonding together. May contain slight Ultra Sun/Moon spoilers.





	Best Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings yet again! I hope that you enjoy some pure fluff! Oh, for context's sake, the reason why I named Sun and Lillie's daughter Rose is because apparently the names of Lillie and her relatives are all based on German names for different types of flowers. Anyway, please enjoy!

It was a typical early morning for Sun and Lillie as they watched over their 6-month-old daughter Rose as she slept soundly in her crib. Sun was behind Lillie, his arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder while his wife stroked their daughter's short black hair. The couple couldn't believe that their family would grow from just them and Nebby to the inclusion of their bundle of joy, it was surreal to them.

Since Rose's birth, Lusamine and her husband Mohn would pay visits to their daughter and son-in-law's home in order to see their granddaughter, and they'd often talk about wanting to do activities such as taking care of Pokémon or going to trips especially since Lillie worked as a top scientist in the Aether Foundation. Sun's mother also did the same thing, and would happily babysit Rose whenever he and Lillie had something planned out that involved leaving Rose behind for a bit.

Gladion and Hau were dubbed as Rose's uncles, though it was more official in the former's case because he was literally her uncle. Humorously enough, Hau had tried to get Rose into malasadas, his favorite snack, but to no avail. Gladion, as serious as he always was, would act caring and kind-hearted towards Rose as he wanted to set an example as her uncle.

Aside from their friends, there was one other notable being who truly enjoyed to spend time with Rose, and that was Nebby. Nebby first met Rose a few weeks after she was born, and the first thing that the Legendary Pokémon did was howl in joy, but it scared the baby to the point of her crying. Because of that incident, Nebby had tried to suppress its howl whenever it got the chance to see Rose; Sun and Lillie have noticed the change in the Sunne Pokémon's demeanor. As a result, the next time Solgaleo encountered Rose, she reacted happily and giddy as any infant would, and that reaction made the Legendary Pokémon almost roar in joy.

Now, as the couple gazed at their daughter, they noticed her starting to awaken from her slumber.

"Oh, good morning, Rose." Lillie greeted quietly as Sun released his hold from her. She gently leaned her head into the crib, her face close to Rose's.

Rose elicited a yawn, and giggled in the end at the sight of her parents.

"Had a good sleep, dear?" Sun asked his daughter as he stood by Lillie's side. The only response the former Alola Champion was a coo from their baby.

Lillie proceeded to take Rose away from her crib as Sun assisted in wrapping a short blanket around their daughter. Later, Lillie gently rocked her baby back and forth as she hummed a lullaby that her mother Lusamine used to sing to her when she was young. As expected, Rose felt at peace being in her mother's hold.

"You have a lovely singing voice." Sun complimented his wife, earning a soft laughter from her.

"Please, Sun. Flattery will get you nowhere in life." Lillie joked as her attention was still set on their daughter.

"C'mon, you know that I'm being serious." He playfully retorted back at Lillie as he wrapped one arm around her waist this time around.

"I know you are." She remarked, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"What did I do to have such a wonderful wife and child?" Sun wondered as he smiled at his family.

"The world may never know." The Aether Scientist responded, though she has had the same thoughts before. Regardless, Lillie was grateful as to how her life had turned out.

To recap, Lillie had managed to befriend Nebby, complete her Island Challenge when she was young, defeat Red in the Battle Tree, marry her childhood sweetheart, work in the Aether Foundation, and most importantly, be blessed with a child. Those were the prime accolades in Lillie's life, and she'd hope for more in the future.

Lillie's thoughts were interrupted when her husband had made a suggestion. "Do you think it's alright if Rose is able to spend time with Nebby?"

"Of course, she can," Lillie accepted as Rose proceeded to babble, "especially how Nebby has been acting lately."

"Great. We can do so later in the day, but first let me prepare Rose's bottle." Sun replied as he once again let go of his hold and exited out of Rose's nursery.

"Your daddy is a wonderful person, isn't he, Rose?" Lillie asked her child, earning a babble in response.

Later in the day

Evening soon fell as Sun and Lillie ventured out to their expansive backyard in the Hau'oli Outskirts. Originally, the couple had opted for a smaller backyard size, but that idea was scrapped away because they had to consider Nebby's size. Nonetheless, a larger backyard proved useful for their Pokémon, and since they lived in a secluded part of the area, they weren't disturbing anyone.

"Alright then," Sun started as he held a Poké Ball that contained Nebby, "out you go, buddy!"

The former Alola Champion chucked the Poké Ball at a considerable distance from them, and soon, Nebby emerged from its containment.

Lillie, while holding Rose in her arms, greeted her longtime friend. "Hello, Nebby!"

Solgaleo could only hum in response because it saw Sun and Lillie's daughter in its presence. Rose's green eyes met Nebby's own as the baby continued to stare intently at the Legendary Pokémon. Moments later, Rose proceeded to giggle and babble as she was overjoyed at the sight of Solgaleo.

Nebby's reaction was jovial as it craned its head down towards Lillie and Rose. Rose then extended her small arm in order to reach Solgaleo's mane. With a bit of assistance from Lillie, the baby was able to pet Nebby, cooing in amusement.

"Safe to say that she's enjoying Nebby's presence even more. That's a good sign." Sun commented at the scene. He noted that there hasn't been a time where Nebby would cause Rose to cry due to its howling.

"Careful, Rose, or I might start to get jealous." Lillie playfully teased at her daughter. She was happy to see that Rose and Nebby formed a strong bond with each other, and she hoped that it'd last a lifetime.

Rose's giggles became louder to the point that Nebby couldn't control itself and began to howl in joy, surprising the family.

The roar could be heard all around Melemele Island, and the atmosphere became quieter once it had died down. Sun and Lillie feared for the worst as Rose had a blank expression on her face, her lips beginning to quiver.

"Oh no." Sun and Lillie whispered in unison as they noticed Solgaleo's expression turn into fear as well. The Sunne Pokémon back away slightly in anticipation of Rose's reaction.

Rose's quivering went away as she, to the astonishment of everyone around her, giggled even more, waggling her arms up and down.

Nebby was left confused because it had expected for Rose to bawl like before, but after seeing her react joyously, it proceeded to walk back towards her with confidence.

"That was highly expected, I'll tell you that much." Sun remarked as he stood at Lillie's side, petting Nebby's mane.

"I'm proud of you both," Lillie congratulated Rose and Nebby, gesturing back to the latter "but try to control yourself next time, okay?"

Nebby wanted to accept Lillie's terms by howling again, however the Sunne Pokémon was halted from doing so by the couple.

"Please don't!" Sun and Lillie had pleaded while Rose was blissfully giggling at Solgaleo.

Nebby simply nodded its head in acceptance, not wanting to disobey them and cause Rose to cry.

"Haha, they're going to be the best of pals." Sun humorously assured his wife.

"That I can vouch for," Lillie agreed to her husband before adding something else, "but she's gonna have to wait until she's old enough to venture out into Ultra Space, no exceptions."

"Duly noted." Sun answered as he laughed in the end at the random advice.

Their family was an interesting bunch, and the couple wouldn't change it in the slightest.


End file.
